Valuable assets typically require security systems for their protection. If the asset is a work of art, for example, a security system that prevents access to the asset would be sufficient, and the list of individuals authorized to access the asset could be limited to a minimum number of individuals.
However, assets that require continuous access present special challenges. One such type of asset includes specialized instruments for sterilizing a product, requiring access to the asset in order to insert the product into the asset for sterilization of the product, access to a control panel of the asset to instruct the asset to sterilize the product, and access to the asset in order to remove the product from the asset. Additional access to the asset could also include access for purposes of calibrating the asset, such as could be performed via access to the control panel of the asset. Due to the large number of individuals that may continuously require use of such an asset, monitoring and maintenance of individuals having conventional “full” access to the asset would significantly increase both the complexity and cost associated with a security system for the asset.
Therefore, there is a need for a security system that accommodates limited access to the asset, as described above, without requiring the same level of authorization/monitoring as would be required for “full” access. In combination with a significantly increased access to the asset, there is a need for a security system that additionally has enhanced intrusion detection features, as well as a forcible delay system that provides enhanced protection of the asset.